elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Naida Riverheart
Naida Riverheart is a water elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Personality Naida might be a little more reserved than her friends, but when encouraged to, she will let loose and join in the fun. She seems to have stage fright, feeling uncomfortable with dancing in front of her friends, or talking in front of a camera. Naida doesn't seem to have as much thirst for adventure as her friends, avoiding scary situations that can potentially lead to danger (such as exploring a cave.) Although she might prefer to spend time at her relaxing and peaceful spa, Naida would never let a little thing like fear stop her, and won't hesitate to go on a mission. Appearance Naida has aqua hair that fades to dark-blue at the ends, which she leaves long and flowing. A braid goes across the top of her head, as a headband would. She also has aqua eyes, a light complexion, and two facial tattoos – one, a swirling blue design on her forehead, and the other, a white, water-themed mark on her cheek. On her shoulder is the water insignia (a crescent-shaped wave). Note: Even when they were “teeny tiny kids,” Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead designs, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Much like her hair, Naida’s dress is mostly aqua, with some darker blue accents on the bodice. The top part of her outfit has thin straps and resembles a halter top, while the skirt part has a gauzy, flowing overlay with a translucent pale-blue fabric. For footwear, she wears aqua sandals with blue seashells on the straps. In terms of accessories, she sports an aqua wrist-cuff on one arm. Season 2 – Naida wears a deep-blue dress. It is sleeveless, although one side of it extends towards the shoulder, giving the illusion of a one-shoulder dress. Again, a gossamer material flows around the skirt part of her outfit. A crescent-shaped wave is printed at the waist, while aqua swirls and white bubbles decorate the bodice. Season 3 – Naida’s outfit is mainly periwinkle. The bodice swoops down into a V-neck, to reveal another fabric in a darker shade of blue. A piece of dark-blue fabric can also been seen peeking out from the folds of her skirt. A silver necklace with conjoining circles and swirls completes the look. Relationships Friends Naida has many friends, which include Emily, Azari, Aira, Farran, Tidus, Sira, Skyra (to a lesser extent), and Rosalyn. Romance In the extra Did you Miss us? webisode, Naida thinks Cronan is "dreamy," and believes that there's still a bit of good left in him. Sets *Naida's Spa Secret *Naida's Epic Adventure Ship *Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle *The Water Dragon Adventure *Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle *Naida's Gondola and the Goblin Thief *Rosalyn's Healing Hideout Trivia * The name "Naida" means "water nymph." Gallery Official Artwork Naida-bio.png BodyNaida3.png Naida.png LEGO Naida01.jpg|Naida from 1st Storyline Naida02.jpg|Naida from 2nd Storyline Naida03.jpg|Naida from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Water Element